Passion
by LadyJamie178
Summary: "Hawke,I burn for you.You are the reason I'm here today-Anders    Anders wants to give Hawke a night she won't forget. a one shot for F!Hawke and Anders.


Hawke moaned as Anders thrusted deep inside her. Her fingers were digging into his shoulders. Jill arched her back as He kept up his pace. She panted as she brought his face up to her and kissed him deeply.

His tongue dived into her mouth,exploring every inch. She cupped the back of his head,deepening the kiss,tasting him,drinking him in.

While their tongues battled,Anders sped up his moaned his thrusts,She moaned his name,Making him thrust with even more speed.

"_Jill_"He purred her name as He licked her shoulder blade"Say my name again,Love."

"Oh Anders!"She squealed

"Yes,that's it."He moaned,crashing his lips against arms wrapped around his neck,clinging to him for dear life. Jill moved her hips to his pace. Anders groaned,This movement,made his groin tighten.

He panted against her lips,flicking his tongue over her bottom lip,seeking entry into her. She could feel her release,it was near. She moaned as He cupped her breasts,rubbing them roughly"Anders!"She squealed again,her voice pitched high.

Anders stopped his thrusting for a moment,As He ran a shaky hand against her cheek,He kissed her fully on the mouth"Come with me Love."He whispered in her ear,He nipped the lobe.

Hawke squeezed her eyes shut,while she was moving her hips with him"I'm coming!"She screamed,Anders increased his thrusts. The bed was squeaking under them,from their intense love making.

"Oh maker!"Anders yelled as He felt both of their release. He collapsed against her,His head laying on her chest. Jill sighed in contentment,He was still inside her,And it was the_ best_ feeling in the world.

She ran her fingers through his hair,while He was placing little bite marks on her breasts. Anders ran a hand under the blanket,up her thigh and in between her legs.

Jill wondered what He was doing until She felt his finger enter her core. She gasped as He pumped her"A-Anders..wha-

He cut her off by kissing her tongue dove into her mouth,while his hand was busy down below. He pulled back,watching her"I'm not quite done yet,Love."

She arched her back as He entered two fingers in this time. He smirked as she rolled her head back in ecstasy.

"A-Anders"She panted"I'm g-gonna"

He felt her juice flow out onto his hand. The blond mage smiled as He went under the blanket. Jill panicked as She realized what He was doing"A-Anders no!"

She felt his tongue dive in between her already wet core. She moaned and clutched the sheets,having to cling onto something. His tongue swirled all around in her. He pulled his tongue out and came back up to hover over her"You taste _so_ good Love."

Jill's cheeks were flushed as She gazed up at him"M-more."She whispered

Anders smirked and went back under"My _pleasure_."

Her heart was pounding in her chest but she didn't care. All She wanted was Anders.

She cried out ecstasy as she felt his tongue thrust in and out of her. She bucked her hips,He sped up his tongue thrusts.

"A-Anders!"She cried out,panting,her fingers clinging to the sheet. She felt herself come again,Anders licked it all away,His tongue moving slowly.

He came back up,hovering over her when He noticed She was shaking"What's wrong?"He asked softly

She pulled his head down and kissed him deeply. Anders moaned as she moved her hips against him"I-I need a break,or I swear I will die."She whispered

He chuckled as He laid down next to layed her. She layed herself on his chest. His fingers brushed her hair softly"Too much for you Love?"

Jill could only nod,She was still breathless"Y-You are soo good at this."

Anders smirked"You are too."He kissed the top of her head. She lifted her head up to his lips,giving him a soft kiss.

He played with her orange hair,a small smile on his lips. Jill reached up and touched his cheek,looking into his brown eyes"I love you Anders."

His eyes softened"I love you too"

She smiled as she ran a hand across his broad chest"Promise me something"

He leaned his forehead against hers"Anything Love."

Jill caressed his cheek,her lips lightly on his"Don't ever leave me."

Anders frowned at her"I promise,But where did this come from?"

She swallowed hard,Her eyes softening"I just..I'm scared for you."

He reached a hand to cup the back of her head,looking into her eyes"Don't be love,Nothing's going to happen to me."

Jill pulled him into a hug,resting her head on his shoulder,tears spilling down her cheeks"Y-You are not allowed to get yourself killed."

Anders laughed softly wrapping her into his arms tightly,kissing her shoulder"The same goes for you love."

She smiled at him,"I'm not going to the maker's side without you."

He caressed her cheek,smiling at her"I won't either."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know this was a very short one shot but this was all I wanted to focus on.I wanted a tender intimate moment between my Jill Hawke and Anders:)**

** Jill Hawke is the one I finished my first playthrough with and She stayed with Anders no matter what and chose to run away with him at the end.**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
